The Lost Companion:New Beginnings
by Kazumi-Uchiha-567
Summary: What if the Doctor traveled between this dimension and his at will?What if he took up a Doctor Who fan as his companion, who seems to be involved with the why he can travel this way? Follow the adventure of Sam and The Doctor as they travel around and try to save both universes from danger!
1. This is a dream! Right?

It was had been a hectic day, I have been working 12 hour day and had finally come home. I walked into the darken apartment a sigh on my lips and my laptop bag weighing me down.

"What a hell of a day." I grumbled setting my bag down and heading into the kitchen to my left.

Grabbing the half full kettle and turn on the stove, I heard a noise come from the porch to my right. I felt my body freeze as my gaze focused the door that lead to the porch where the blinds were down. Carefully setting the kettle down, I made my way to the door slowly creeping. Suddenly a high pitch noise went off on the other side of the door causing me to jump back in surprise.

The door flew up with force as a figure quickly tried coming through the door and got caught in the blinds. I could barely move as I watch the man shout and stumble around before pushing the blinds aside and straightening up.

"Bloody blinds. Who would even put blinds there?" The man grumbled in an British accent as he straightened his tweed jacket and blue bowtie before he ran a hand through his floppy brown hair.

My heart jumped in my throat as he turned his gaze toward me and took the few steps to get in front of me.

"Sam! There you are! I have been waiting for you all day!" He casually looked at his watch before he grinned at me with a warm smile.

I stumbled back from him as he moved forward toward me as if going for a hug.

"Sam..? What's it? What's wrong?" He exclaimed, taking another step closer and making me take another step back and into my counter.

"Y-you're...Y-You're the D-Doctor! Oh god I must be dreaming." I expressed the panic and fear growing in my voice with every word as I watched the so called Time Lord.

The lanky man's eyes seem to widen as he glanced around quickly before checking the second watch on his arm.

"Oh...Oh! You haven't met me yet. No wondering you are acting like this...This explains a whole lot actually."

"Meet you? What are you talking about? This is a dream, a hallucination or I'm dead and this is some sick version of heaven." I exclaimed, deciding not daring to go along with the fantasy.

The 'Doctor' turned his gaze to me before he reached out his hands, trying to take mine into his "Samantha, you need to calm down or you are going to pass out."

"Nope, nope just ignore him Sam he isn't real." I whispered to myself darting to my right and backing myself into the kitchen.

"Well that's not very nice, I can assure you I am real. Samantha, just let me explain- I can't hear you! Lalalala!" I interrupted loudly covering my ears and closing my eyes shouting at the top of my lungs.

I tried ignoring the pounding in my head as I continued to shout at the hallucination. Suddenly warm hands quickly encased mine pulling them away from my ears.

"Samantha, look at me." The man whispered, his voice becoming very calming.

I slowly pried my eyes open to see the Doctor crunching down to my eye level with my hands in his. I flinched a bit trying to draw my hands back only for his grip grew tighter.

"Listen this isnt a dream or a hallucination. It is real, very real. See…" He continued as he brought my hands to the sides of his face. "You know in dreams people never feel warm."

His grip loosen around my hands as I slowly drew the pads of my fingers against the man's warm cheeks. He was right, in dreams people never felt warm and he felt warm, he felt alive. I slowly took a step closer as my fingers began to travel across his face, grazing his nose, the corners of his smile then back to his cheeks.

"There you see, I'm very real, Sam." He reassured once again taking my hands in his and pushing his lips against the top of them comfortingly.

My heart pound loudly as I slowly pulled my hands out of his and against my chest, rubbing them together. The Time Lord watched me carefully before giving me a small smile, "Do you believe me now?"

I knew barely gave a small nod before he stood up to his full height and placed his hands softly on my shoulders.

"Good, now go seat. I'll make us some tea to calm you down some more, ok?"

I nodded again but when I tried to move, I was froze in shock and barely noticed my legs shaking like they were. Another caring smile came over the Doctor's face as he made his way behind me and gently ushered me back into the living room before sitting me on the couch.

"There now sit tight and I shall be back in a few minutes." He commanded in a gentle tone before he leant forward and pressed a loving kiss on the top of my head then walked the few feet back into the kitchen.

I watched the alien work his way around my kitchen as he prep the tea pot with the bags. I noticed him steal a few slightly worried glances my way as he worked but still kept that warm smile on his face. I turned my gaze to my hands in my lap which were still warm from a few minutes ago. My fingers gently played with each other as I tried to pinpoint the warm spots on my hands still.

The couch dipped into my left as the Doctor took a seat with a steaming cup of tea in each hand. I looked up at the man as he gently placed the hot cup of tea in my hands, giving me a smile.

"Thank you." I responded surprised by the quietness of my voice and how it cracked slightly.

"And she speaks!" He laughed softly, his laughter became contagious, drawing a tiny chuckle from me.

His eyes lit up at the sound of my laugh and his grin grew, "Well I think you have some questions,right? Now I won't answer anything about me and you now cause you know spoilers, but fire away."

I watched him for a few minutes before looking down and giving a chuckle, " Are you always this early? Or do you arrive 12 years late later on too?"

The man stayed quiet for a second before laughing softly, "Oh I'm so going to be slapped later for this aren't I?"

I gave a weak grin as my leg start to shake out of nervousness, "Yep, Spaceman."

He returned my smile and took a gulp of his tea before making a quick face, "It's missing something."

I glanced over at his cup and chuckled, "Doctor...there is no tea bag in that. It's just hot water."

He made an 'o' with his mouth as he set his cup down and grab mine taking a sip from it. I gaped at his action before I smacked his arm gently.

"Ow, what was that for?" He groaned, rubbing his sore arm with his free hand after putting the cup back into my hands.

"Do you just rudely snatch my tea and drink from it whenever you want in my future?" I retorted setting my cup down and giving him a scowl.

"I was just checking to see if it was tea, unlike mine. You didn't have to smack me." He specified returning my scowl with one not as serious.

I rolled my eyes and stood up mumbling, " You are such a baby, I swear."

"Oi! I heard that and I am not a baby! You hit me hard there yesterday after what happen with-I'm rambling again aren't I?" He questioned as he cut himself off from spoiling anything.

I turned and eyed the man up and down for a few seconds, "You really actually here...sitting on my couch and bantering with me, aren't you?"

The Time Lord stood up, making his way in front of me as he gently bopped my nose with his finger.

"Course I am, Sam. I am real as real can be and that's a promise."

A small smile spread on my lips before I darted forward wrapping my arms around the man's chest and hugging him tightly. I felt his warmth under my grip and felt the gentle beating of his duel hearts. His arms enveloped me and pulled me closer to him as he returned the loving hug.

"Oh, You are such a hugger." He chuckled as he rested his chin on my head.

My cheeks flushed slightly as I mumbled, "So are you, Doctor."

That earned me a laugh before he pulled away, pressing another kiss on the top of my head.

Blush tinted my cheeks before I fully step back out of his grip and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "So when do I officially met the you that doesn't know me or do I not get any answer."

"Oh well actually you should be meeting me… in about...three days." He explained cocking his head to the side to look at one of his watches.

I nodded slowly unknowingly putting thumb to my mouth and gently chewing on the tip of it as I thought over that answer. I looked back at the Doctor, who just flashed me a smile at me and pushed my hand away from my mouth,making me flash him a shy smile back before looking down.

"Ok, big you know that you in this universe that you are the subject of a TV show that maybe foreshadows your future and if you do how can you possibly exisit in the same universe without time falling apart?" I inquired wondering how, honesty it was possible.

The Time Lord blinked at the intriguing question before mention me to sit back on the couch behind him, "This is going to take awhile to explain."

I glanced at the couch before sighing and taking seat back on it and watched the lanky man, who began to pace and wringing his hands together.

"Now, I am not going to explain this twice, I know you are clever and will be able to figure out the missing piece with ease. Anyway, as you know there are parallel universes that exists base of the decision every person's makes. Like Pete's World, that was a parallel universe that where Rose's father, Pete Tyler was still alive. This universe is a parallel one where Time Lord exist many years ago but were unfortunately throwing into extinction...For some reason though in the 1950's on Earth the creator of this show, "Doctor Who" was actually able to pick up a psychic link with my universe and from me without any of my knowledge till a few years ago. You know it is impossible for people to jump back and forth from universes since my people have been gone but one day about 4 years ago your time, I arrived in your universe. At first I was mistake as this actor, David something and was forced to act out a scene from this show which I must say surprised me because at the time that adventure hadn't happened for fun episode also got to met this regeneration's double,he was very nice but anyway unlike before I was able to travel back to my universe with no issues which went against everything I knew. Since then I have been jumping back and forth between this universe and mine trying to find out what has been able to keep the Tardis alive and allow her to jump back and forth that is how I stumble upon you." He explained gesturing toward me at the end of his explanation.

I blinked slowly as I tried to take in everything he just explain, "Rose was right you do talk a mile a minute…"

"Oi...I was just trying to tell you what happened and..."I gave him a look as if I was joking and started to chuckle.

He stopped his rambling again before he blinked and gave me a smirk and laughed. "Oh, you can be such a handful."

I chuckled softly and gave him a grin, "Can I see the Tardis?"

Before he could respond, I got to my feet and made my way toward the porch door only to be blocked by the Time Lord.

"Nope,no, you can't see her. You will in your much of it, was enough." He gestured to himself as he spoke only to place his hands on my shoulders and push me back toward the couch again.

"Aw but come on how will seeing the Tardis now affect my future." I pouted, sitting down on the couch and looking up at the Doctor.

I watched something flicker over his face quickly before he gave me a small smile. "You'll just wait and see."

He once again bobbed my nose and gently patted my head, "Now I have to go. I do not want to get smacked by your future self again."

"Wait what...you're leaving." My voice flatten as I watched the Time Lord glance at his watch then down at me.

"Oh my Sam! It's only for a little while. You will see me in three days." He exclaimed pulling me to my feet and into a hug.

I gladly accepted the hug and gave him a tight squeeze which he returned before he pressed another kiss to my head.

"Fine, I guess I will take the slow path but promise me. Promise me this is all real and not a dream." I begged looking up at the man whose eyes grew sad before he once again kissed me on the head and this time kept his head there.

"Samantha Nicolo, the girl who…" he sighed not finishing the sentence and giving a soft chuckle, "the girl who defies everything, I promise you with both my hearts that it is all real and I'm real. You also have so much to look forward to and you will out shine all the stars."

I turned to look up at him as he spoke only to be stop by his head resting on mine gently. A small smile spread across my lips as I nodded and pulled him close again.

"I will see you soon then, Doctor."

The Time Lord pulled away from our head and give me a smile. "Course you will. Now be clever and be yourself. Don't let my past self walk over you, got it?"

I nodded, giving him a smile, "I just smacked you if you do."

He laughed and bopped my nose before straighten his bow tie and turning toward the porch door. I followed him over to the door and pulled the blinds up, watching him stride out into the dark space which now held the blue box just a few feet away. The Doctor turned and flashed me a smile, "Make sure you watch till the end."

I nodded as he pushed his way into the blue box leaving me only on the porch. A few seconds of silence passed before the familiar wheezing began to build up softly at first before it got louder. I watched the box began to dematerialize slowly causing the wind to pick up in the small space. My heart raced as I saw the very last of the box outline vanish as if it never existed in the first place. It became silent once again and I stood there for a minute before stepping back inside and closing the door. After locking up I slowly made my way to my room, emotionally ready to turn in for the night hoping that it wasn't all a dream.


	2. School, Doctor and Family?

Three days had past since I last saw the Doctor and I was just bursting with energy as today rolled around, the day he was suppose to met me for the first had so far been a very lackluster day filled with my internship of designing which was in the print shop in my school of all places. The lack of excitement just put me on edge a bit more as I tried to not fuck up what would happen to lead me into the Doctor.

A sigh escaped me as I stared at my laptop screen in front of me working on a website composition for a client. The voices of excited students drifted in from down the hall as they laughed about an inside joke or something, this never drew my gaze from my laptop.I continued to work until I heard someone clear their throat in front of me.

" 'Ello. You wouldn't happen to be Samantha Nicolo, would you?" The person who cleared their throat spoke up.

I pulled my gaze from my screen to look up and take in the man in front of me. My heart skipped a beat as I eyed the man up and down, taking in his wild brown hair, his casual blue suit, the well known brown trench coat, his stunning brown eyes and the utter resemblance to David Tennant.

"...Yeah I'm Sam." I responded scrambling to my feet and tugging at dress to straighten it out.

He watched amused before gently tugging on his left ear.

"I actually wanted to comment on that brilliant piece of artwork you did out in the hall there. It is lovely." He rambled completely blind siding me with that response.

I flushed slightly as my grin grew, "T-Thank you. I'm glad you like it. A Lot of people just kind of blow it off since it's fan art but they didn't realize how much work I put into it and I'm going to stop talking."

The man laughed softly at my flustered rambling before he glanced around and looked back at me.

"Tell me Sam, have you noticed anything strange in the past few days?"

I stared at him, trying to remember if something strange was going on here at the school but my mind just went blank. The only thing that kept popping in my head was the fact that the 11th Doctor had appeared a few days earlier.

"Not that I recall...oh wait there has been something going on with the teachers here." I remembered looking up at him with a small smile.

"Really? Like what?"

I bit the top of my thumb and looked away, "A few of them have been acting very weird. Like addressing each other with weird names and questioning students if they knew about this strange presence."

"Addressing each other weird? How so?" He questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

I frowned trying to think back, "They said something like, 'Cousin of mine'."

The Doctor seem to grow tense before his eyes widen, "How many of them were there?"

My concern grew as I felt the knot in my stomach grew, "Uhh, Three of them, Mr. Thomas , Miss Longbelle and Mr. Lumos."

He nodded quickly before pulling out something and throwing it around his neck. "Thank you, Sam. It would be best from now on to avoid any of those teachers."

I nodded at his response before he darted out of the room, walking past my boss who didn't even notice him. I glanced at my boss before snatching my phone and following after the Doctor, ignoring the curious shout from him.

I quickly caught up with the man who eyed me curiously, "What are doing? Why are you following me?"

I looked up at him, "You're the Doctor, and I know sticking with you is how I survive."

The Time Lord rolled his eyes and let out a small groan, "Ugh...You are one of those fans aren't you?"

"No. I just know my stuff plus you have no clue who those people are and I do." I remarked keeping up with his quick pace.

"Fine, fine. Where are their offices?" He agreed with a grumble, giving me a glance.

I looked forward only to see one of the teacher I mentioned, Mr. Lumos coming straight toward us. He was looking down as if he was interesting in the papers he had in his hands which allowed me to grab the Doctor's arm and dart into the small galley to my right.

"What the-?" The Doctor exclaimed in shock as I forcefully pulled him into the small space.

I shushed him quickly before pointing at the dark haired man walked by the galley, still intrigued in his paper work. The Doctor's eyes widen slightly before taking a few steps forward and leaning out of the galley to watch Mr. Lumos walk past. My curiosity got to me as I did the same as the Doctor and watched him as well.

Mr. Lumos was only a few feet from the galley before he drew to a stop and seemed to sniff the air. I felt the Doctor yank me back into the cover of the galley just as Mr. Lumos turned back to face the way he just came. My heart jumped as I heard rushed footsteps come back toward us and something heavy fell around my neck.

My gaze snapped to the Doctor's, who pressed his index finger to his lips signaling to be quiet, while he pointed to the now visible Tardis key around my neck. My mind raced as I remembered how he used the key to create a perception filter around him in a few episodes. I nodded quickly at his signal before the footsteps drew to a stop right beside us. I shook slightly as I heard Mr. Lumos proceed to sniff as if he was a dog on the hunt for something.

Both of us seem to hold our breath as my former teacher took a step into the galley. We were nearly caught when a student nearby called out for the teacher causing him to snarl slightly before going to assist the student. A heavily breath of relief was shared between us before The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. We quickly rushed down the hallway and out the building neither of us saying a word or glancing back.

I keep my gaze focused on the back of him as we continued to keep the quick pace for a little while. He seem to draw to a fast walk and let go of my hand and tucking it into his pocket. I fell into step with him as I glanced at him, "So who are they?"

The Doctor glanced down at me, "Well...they are aliens and they have a very good sense of smell so I need to get the Tardis a few more miles away from the school."

"I figured they are aliens but why do you have to move the Tardis? Is it bad if they know you are here?" I asked going through all the aliens I knew of that might cause the Doctor to move the Tardis.

"Yes unlike last time they don't have a limited life span and if they don't find what they are looking for, they will tear this world apart. I need to figure out what they are looking for before they think it is me." He explained as he drew to a stop and pulled the Tardis key off my neck. "You know for a fan you taking this surprisingly well."

I nodded at that comment and watched him struggle trying to open the Tardis door.

"She not letting me in! Why isn't she letting us in?!" He shouted looking toward the box then me then back. "Come on! Why are you being temperamental now?!"

I frowned and glanced back toward the direction of my school, ignoring the Doctor as he slammed the palm of his hand against the closed door with a loud huff. Suddenly his hands fell upon my shoulders as he shook me gently,pulling my attention to him. "Do you have a car? Or anyway to get about five miles away from the school?"

I gave a nod, "Yea but my car keys are back at the school."

"You haven't got your keys on you?" He questioned eyeing me up and down, clearly missing the fact I was in a dress.

I gave him a face and pushed his hands off my shoulders, "Doctor, I'm in a dress and my dress doesn't have pockets."

"Oh yes...right! Let's go back but we have to be quick about it. We can't make a scene and risk getting caught." He explained turning back toward the school.

I quickly fell in line with him as we made our way back, ignoring the glances he was giving me.

"So I'll run in quickly and grab my keys and stuff then we can head to my place." I explained looking up at the Time Lord, who was surprised with my sudden declaration.

"Your place? Is it out of the five mile radius? We can't risk any of those aliens to find me."

"Yes we will be good but I need to figure out what to say to my boss so I can leave with you." I elaborated as we approached the school.

"You are going to lie to get out of there? How? What will you even say to him?" The Doctor questioned being a bit concern about what I had to do.

I drew to a stop near a small mid-sized green car which happened to be mine, "I'll figure it out, stay here. This is my car and I'll be back in a few minutes."

The Time Lord nodded and glanced toward the school worried as I quickly turned my gaze toward the light of the sun.

"What are you doing? You can go blind because of that." The Doctor exclaimed in shocked as I pulled my now watery eyes away from the sun and smudged the edges of my makeup.

"Improvising." I replied darting toward the school while giving a small sob.

A few minutes later and a fake sob story, I came out to my car with my bag of stuff and my keys in hand. The Doctor still was there, leaning up against the driver's side, hands in pockets and head toward the sky.

"Ok let's go." I grinned making him aware of my presence which brought his gaze toward me.

"That whole crying thing worked?" He inquired as I unlocked the car.

"Yep, perks of being a woman." I smiled and stood next to him before glancing toward the door he was leaning on. "Umm yeah. Passenger seat is on the other side."

The Time Lord blinked in confusion before glancing into the car and realizing his mistake, "I knew that."

I laughed softly as he made his way toward his side and I climbed in, "No you didn't. Now come on. Let's go before those aliens follow us."

Silence fell between us as I began to drive us toward my house and away from the alien infested school. I kept glancing toward the Doctor who was fiddle with my cellphone.

"Wait? How'd you get that?! I had it earlier." I explained trying to reach over to grab it.

His hand caught mine quickly and forced it back on the wheel while he was still focused on the phone, "Both hands on the wheel, I don't need to be in another crash so soon."

I shot him a glare before grumbling and keeping my hands on the wheel, "You stubborn Time Lord, just answer the question."

The Doctor seemed to pause before looking over at me and flashed me a charismatic smile, "I grabbed it when I grabbed your hand earlier."

My cheeks flushed as I looked forward, ignoring the smirk the Time Lord had on his face, "If you break it, you get me a new one."

I didn't glance at the Doctor to see how he would react to my sarcastic attitude not wanting to see if he didn't like my comment directed toward him but oh well. The rest of the ride was silent between us as I focused on the road and the Doctor was focused on my phone.

We reached my apartment building within a few minutes, only to have the Doctor clear his throat. I glanced toward him as I pulled into a spot and turned the car off.

"Well...aren't you going to ask?" He spoke up looking toward me and casually offer my phone to me.

I let of a soft sigh and turn my full attention to him, "Ask what?"

He seemed surprised by my answer before glancing at the phone he was handing over then me.

I looked at the phone then him blushing slightly and chuckling, "Oh yeah."

I snatched the device from him before taking a break for the door to get out of the car, "Come on we have to get inside, it going to rain."

The Time Lord seemed to think over what I said as I scrambled out on to the pavement trying to calm the excitement and nervousness that suddenly hit. My gaze stayed toward the building to my right as I heard the car door open and close as the Doctor got out. I flashed my gaze toward him and gave him a small smile, before grabbing my bag and heading toward the door with him on my tail.

A small sigh escaped my lips as we walked into the building,only to have the Doctor speak up "Everything ok?"

I quickly looked toward the Doctor and nodded before sending my gaze forward again, "Remember how you said I was taking this well?"

He nodded out of the corner of my eye before giving a quiet chuckle, "Finally sinking in, isn't it?"

My chuckle echoed his before walking over to my apartment door, "Yeah… it is."

I hesitantly put my key in the lock before unlocking and opening the door for the Time Lord.

"Please don't mind the mess oh and...The Doctor Who fan stuff." I exclaimed my cheeks flushing slightly as I adverted his curious gaze.

I heard a small chuckle from him as he walked in and looked around.

"Wow. For a student you have a very spacious flat." He commented walking into the open kitchen. "You live here alone?"

I turned my gaze to him before nodding and walking past him into the living room to put my bag down, "Yeah...but I'm ok with it."

"It doesn't sound like you are ok with it." He explained, walking into the room as well.

A lump of anxiety grew into my throat before I quickly swallowed it and flashed a small smile at him.

"Would you like some tea? I have tea."

He seemed surprised by my answer but a smile came onto his lips as he nodded.

"Yes, that would be great."

I repeated his nod before I walked back into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. "Please make yourself at home."

A small grumble came from him as he took his jacket off and set it on the couch, his gaze darting around the room. I watched him make his way around my living room stopping every so often and looking at old trinket or photo I had scattered around the room.

"Doctor?"

The Time Lord paused at what he was looking at and turned toward me.

"How do you take your tea?"

He blinked for a second, "Oh. Two sugars and milk. You know I can make it up myself if you-No no I got it. I'm the host after all." I interrupted, giving him a grin before pouring the now boiling water into the two mugs I pulled out.

"Right. This is your flat after all." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I chuckled a bit and glanced at him, he was glancing around the room once more from his spot. He seemed unsure how to ask the questions that were clearly written on his face.

"You know you can ask me questions." I brought up turning back toward the cups of tea.

"Oh Right... ." He rambled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

I chuckled and glanced toward the Time Lord as he spoke up, "How are you taking this so well?For someone who is meeting a so called fictional character, you are taking this insanely well."

I shrugged at that question as I kept my eyes down, "Well I believe in the multiverse theory so I always believed in one universe or another, you'd be real. And for how calm I am, I'm just trying to not scare you with the billions of questions in my head."

"Ahh well, it is a fact there are multiple universes so its not a theory. That's how this is completely possible." He explained mentioning between us.

"I understand that, but my world hasn't found proof of it yet. That's why here it's a theory." I remarked turning and handing him his cup of tea as I sipped mine.

The Time Lord nodded before sipping his tea before glancing up at me, "You are a lovely writer by the way."

I froze and met his gaze, "What? How'd you know I'm a writer?"

"Well…. when I was in the car I might have...went through your entire phone's history." He explained speeding up toward the end as if not have me catch onto what he had to say.

My mouth dropped open and I felt my whole body just go numb as I tried to keep calm. "My entire phone history?"

"Yep," he popped the 'p' before sipping his tea once more.

My stomach lurched as I watched him give a small smirk "Even all the fan fictions…?"

"Yep, all of those." There was a pause before he looked over toward the wall, a smirk still on his lips, "Do you really think I'm _"bigger"_ than my future regeneration?"

I choked on my tea as my cheeks flushed from utter embarrassment. My gaze caught his as he smirked widely at me, amused to see how flustered I was.

"You-you bastard! Why you read that?!" I shouted at him, slamming my cup down onto the counter causing him to flinch softly. "Those-Those were private!"

The amused look quickly turned to a panicked one as he set his tea down and began to explain, "Well… I thought I figured out every on you since you know all about me and I...Well stumbled upon those...naughty stories of yours."

I gaped at his response before letting out a frustrated shout and pointed a finger at him.

"You idiot, you could've just asked me. You didn't have to pry!"

The Doctor tugged on his ear as he darted his gaze to the floor, "Well I thought it would be only fair and now there are no secrets between us."

A grumbled sigh escaped my lips as I leaned forward on the counter, " I guess there aren't...so fire away with your questions."

Silence sat between us as the Time Lord gave me an unsure gaze before clearly his throat and leaned forward on the counter as well.

"Why haven't you asked me my name?"

I lifted my gaze toward his and raised an eyebrow confused at the question l, "What kind of a dumb question is that?"

"Oi, it's not a dumb question." He retorted with a soft pout. "It's one many people ask me all the time. Doctor who?"

The light bulb clicked as I realized what he really meant, "Oh you are wondering why I don't ask you for your real name."

"Yes what else do you think I was asking."

I rolled my eyes shifting my gaze to the floor, "I don't know, that why I said it was a dumb question but as for the answer... I don't care, I know you as the Doctor. I mean I know you academy name but I won't call you that because it's not mine to decide when or if I ever could. You are the Doctor in my book, I don't care if you tell me your name or not because the Doctor is who you are. Never Doctor who? Just Doctor, even on days when you know you it was impossible to be The Doctor."

I glanced up to see The Doctor standing straight up now, his arms by his sides and his face practically reading relief. I watched as he moved around the counter and pulled me into a breathtaking hug.

"Thank you…" He whispered softly.

I gently hugged the semi-broken man back, and simply nodded. We stood in the hug for a few seconds more before the Doctor spoke up, "You aren't going to grope me, are you?"

My face flushed a deep red as I pulled back and stared at him, my mouth agap. A hearty chuckle came from him as I stared at him before awkwardly pulling my arms back.

"This regeneration is cheeky isn't it?" I remarked with a small smile still blushing.

He grinned back at me, tucking his hands in his pockets and rolling back on his heels.

"Well...a bit."

I laughed softly and shook my head at that comment, "This is so unreal."

The Time Lord flashed me a small smile before he walked back up to pick his tea. I smiled softly before grabbing my own tea.

"Let us order take out and figure out a plan for tomorrow. Maybe this time we can make sure we don't get caught."

The Doctor glanced over and expressed a huge grin, "Right let's get started then."

I flashed a smile back at him as we both started to feel more comfortable with each other and got settled for the night.


	3. School, Doctor and Family? pt2

We pulled into the school the next morning, both of us ready to take on the extended Family as the Doctor called them. He had given me the spare Tardis key that he used as a perception filter to make sure we were able to investigate unnoticed. Luckily, today was a day when there were no students for classes but the staff was still present. As I parked the car I glanced at the Time Lord, who was already jumping out of the car and making his way toward the school.

"Hey!" I exclaimed turning the car off and following after the alien who drew to a stop after hearing my cry.

"Well come on, we got some family to meet." He remarked with smirk as I charged over to him.

"…so what the plan, Doctor?" A question I knew the answer to but just asked to be sure.

"We are going to check out the offices and hope we don't run into the family and rule one, is don't wander off. So please dont, I dont feel like trying to go looking for you if you do." He explained as he began to make his way to the school with me instep with him.

"Dont worry I wont wandered off but that's rule two not one." I recalled giving him a side glance, "Rule one is the Doctor lies."

The Doctor stayed silent for a second before he rolled his eyes, "You know you can't believe everything on that show is true. Not everything that happens on the show really did transper."

"Seriously? Are you telling me you never made out with Madame de Pompadour then brag about it?" I retorted, hoping that at least that episode was true cause personal is was one of my favorites.

The Time Lord's cheeks tinted pink as he gave a cough and glanced away, "Well… You see." He described scratching his neck, "We only kissed once and it was completely her fault."

I snickered at the flustered Doctor and nodded, "Sure it was, you playboy."

"Oi! Is this really the time to bring up my personal life?!" He demanded drawing to a stop and giving me a serious look.

A snicker was suppressed between my lips as I shook my head. He kept the serious look as my snicker slowly fell away and grew into a sheepish grin.

"Finished?" The Doctor questioned as I gave a small nod, "Good as I was saying we will check their offices and hopefully locate their ship."

I frowned at that, "Their ship? Wouldn't it just be on the roof?"

He gave me a look before shaking his head, "Unfortunately no, before the Tardis locked me out I did a scan in the area and no alien tech was found."

"Well what if it was dormant? Or cloaked?" I inquired, which gained me a questionable look from the Doctor.

"That's clever but no. The Tardis would of picked up any alien tech dormant or not."

I gave a sigh and grumbled before turning back the way we came, puzzling the Doctor.

"Oi! I said don't wander off, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the restroom, if you want to follow me in there you are more then welcome to you creep. The offices however are down the hallway and to the left, I'll met you there." I remarked shooting the Time Lord an annoyed look.

A groan came from the Time Lord, "Fine but I'm not going to come look for you if you go missing."

I rolled my eyes and made my way down the hallway only to turn the corner and run directly into a warm body. I stumbled back flustered before looking up to see one of my professors, Mrs. Jackson stumbling back just as shocked as I was.

"Oh Sam, it's just you.I'm so sorry I didn't see you as I turned the corner." The blonde haired young professor explained apologetically.

I gave a small grin before waving my hands in front of my body, "No, No I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, Mrs. Jackson."

"It seemed you were in a rush. Is everything ok?" Her look grew worried as she looked me over, noticing how tense I was.

I nodded slowly looking back over my shoulder,back toward where the Doctor was, barely hearing her continue "Do you need help looking for your _Doctor?_ "

My blood froze as I turned my gaze back toward Mrs. Jackson whose mouth was now twisted into a sick disturbing grin and two of the other teacher who were part of the Extended Family right behind her. My feet quickly tried to back away and make a break for it, only to be grabbed and have my mouth covered, perverting to me shout out for the Doctor.

* * *

 _Doctor's POV_

It had over five minutes and Sam wasn't back yet, the Time Lord grew even more worried as more time passed. He halted what he was shuffling through on a desk of one of the family as he heard a faint cry. It sounded distant and no one around him seem to acknowledge the cry, so he dismissed it. As he began to shuffle through the papers once more as another scream this time much louder echoed only this time in his head. His head darted up as he filled with panic, that voice called out his name and that voice was Sam's.

The Doctor dropped the papers in his hands as he darted through the building while he continued to hear Sam's cry for help echo loudly in his head. The shouts suddenly stop pulling the Time Lord to a sudden halt, completely lost.

"Damn, where is she?" He expressed panicked, running a hand through his wild hair.

'I have no way of finding her, and if they found her…she is- wait! She was wearing a key! I can track her!' He figured out, quickly pulling out his sonic screwdriver setting it to track down the perception filter. Within seconds the device started beep slowly, before he started to dart around following the beeps as they drew closer.

The Doctor came to a stop at a door that lead the roof before he quickly turned off his sonic and darted through the door. He run into the stairwell before he was overwhelmed with a sense of Artron energy discharge. He barely paused, tucking that thought away for later as he saw Sam collapsed on the middle of the stairwell.

"SAM!" He shouted as he knelt down to the young girl and began to check her pulse.

It was present and her heart rate was pretty fast but other then that he couldn't see anything else other than being knocked out. The Doctor gently shook the girl, causing her to stir slowly and wake.

* * *

 _Sam's POV_

I groaned as my head pounded loudly and a pain radiated from the back on my skull. My eyes fluttered open to see the Doctor's face hovering above mine.

"Ha! You're awake! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of let you go off alone." He explained as he slowly helped me to my feet.

"But where'd they go? Where's the Extended Family?" I questioned glancing around not seeing a trace of them as the Doctor took note of the cut on the back of my head.

He paused what he was doing and glanced around, "I don't know, I just found you passed out on the stairs alone."

I frowned, "B-But they were all right here and there was a fourth member, she was the one of them and she tricked me. They were talking about luring you into a trap on their ship."

The Doctor frowned and shot his gaze to the door leading to the roof, "But it's impossible for them to be on the roof, I did a scan-Yeah well that's where they were taking me." I interrupted wincing as I gently brushed my fingers over the bleeding wound on my head.

A sigh came from him as he took my hand and wiped it off with a cloth he pulled from his pocket, "We need to get you to the Tardis, then we can investigate the roof."

"But what if they come back? They could hurt someone else." I interrupted pulling my hand from his and quickly darting up the stairs.

Ignoring his shouts, I pushed through the access door and came to a halt as I saw nothing there. The Doctor came up behind me and looked forward as I took a few several steps onto the empty roof.

"But they were taking me here… They said they were going to the roof."I exclaimed desperately trying not to sound crazy.

"Well, there is nothing here, seems they have gone." The Doctor pointed out making his way over to me as I stared at him shocked.

"Come on you have a concussion. We need to get you back to the Tardis." The Time Lord mentioned walking behind me and gently ushering me toward the door .

"But what they are just hiding and they get away?" I asked,glancing back at the Doctor following him unwillingly .

He drew to a stop and gave me a stern look, "If this was a plan, don't you think they would've attacked by now."

"But- And is it possible that they have used another method like a vortex manipulator to leave which in our case makes us very very lucky since you are hurt, now come on." The Doctor interrupted making his point.

I nodded and looked down, "Sorry, let go."

He gave a small sigh,before he made his way in front of me, grabbing my hand and started to gently pull me back toward the Tardis. We walked in silence as my head began to swim with questions and what had happened.

"Doctor? Do you think the Tardis will let us in?" I asked quietly, glancing up at the Time Lord.

He scratched the back of his head, pondering the thought, "Well… since the threat seems to be gone she might let us in."

I gave a small nod as I saw the blue box only a few feet away from us now and an excited knot in my stomach began to build. We drew to a stop right outside of the sentient machine,before the Doctor drop my hand and pulled the key out from around his neck. My gaze stayed focused on the lock as he unlocked it with ease and pushed the door open.

"Ha she let us in! Brilliant!" He exclaimed looking toward me and chuckling at my awestruck expression.

My feet slowly stepped into the huge space my gaze never wavering from the sight of the inside of the Tardis. I knew it was cliché but the words tumbled out of my month in a hushed whisper before I could say anything else.

"Oh my god, she really is bigger on the inside."

"Yes she is. Do you like her?" The Time Lord also whispered from my side,making me jump slightly.

"Yes, you creepy Time Lord." I shot a glare at him before stumbling a bit and turning my gaze back to the inside of the ship. "She is lovely and the show I mean does a good job but really can't capture her life."

The Doctor caught my arm gently, "Well you can admire her later. Come on let's get you to the infirmary."

"Yeah ok." I responded giving a small sigh before the Doctor's hand grabbed mine once more and he began to direct me further into the Tardis.

I followed the Time Lord,my gaze on another other but the path in front of us. I glanced at the different doors that lined the hallway as they came in different shapes and colors. A few of them had English signs while the rest held Gallifreyan ligatures unable to be translated by the Tardis. As we dove deeper into the Tardis, a light pink door with a name caught my gaze for a split second before we turned into a room on the left.

"Here we are! The infirmary! Now sit and I'll start cleaning that head wound." The Doctor directed ushering me toward the examination table.

I took in the sight of the room which looked like a Doctor's office except very white and very clean. I moved slowly and sat on the table awkwardly with my hands tucked between my knees. The Time Lord grabbed a number of items from the cabinets before plopping into the wheely chair and rolling over toward me.

"Ok, lets see that head wound, first take this." He extended his hand showing a small red pill in his palm.

I glanced at the foreign object before chuckling, "Is that going to show me how deep the rabbit hole really goes?"

The Doctor gave me an deadpan expression before sarcastically laughing, "Haha, very funny Neo but no it will stop the swelling in your brain and get rid of your concussion."

I took the pill from him with a roll of my eyes and quickly dry swallowed it before making a face. "That was gross, I wish I had water."

"You just had to ask I have some placed next to you." The Doctor retorted, pushing his jacket off and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

I glanced to my left and there was the water he had mentioned, I snapped my head back to glare slightly at the Time Lord.

"I hate you."

The man rolled his eyes as he stood up practically towering over me, "Fine, now shut up and stop moving so I can fix that crazy head of yours."

"Hey!" I cried out as he turned my head to face the wall so he could get a better view of my injury.

"What did I just say, now stay still." He retorted as he gently brushed my slightly blood soaked hair to find the seeping wound.

I huffed quietly and focused on the dull white wall, trying to ignoring the Doctor's fingers poking around my head for the wound.

Silence settled between us as we both seemed to be coming down from the adrenaline high we shared. The only audible noise was the hum of the Tardis around us and the sound of my wincing as he drew closer to the wound.

"Ok looks like I found it." He examined, his fingers gently pressing on the edge of the wound.

I hissed and clenched my fist as he began to examine it further, "How bad is it cause I swear it feels ridiculously bad."

He was quiet for a second before pulling one of his hands back to grab something, "Thankfully you don't need stitches but it is pretty deep."

"Ok so what does that mean? Please tell me you have something that will heal this with no problems." I begged, hoping it was painless or at least less painful than the wound itself.

"Dont worry, you will be all good to keep traveling once I put on this antibacterial adhesive spray on the wound. It will heal completely in a two days with no scarring." He explained quickly before I felt a cold sensation pour over my wound.

"Oh shit that cold!" I shrieked letting out a small shout of surprise.

"Oi! Watch what you say!" He scolded me, stopping the chillen spray and stepping away from me.

I sighed and looked at him, "I just said shit, isn't that your equivalent to bloody hell?"

The Doctor glanced at me before glancing away, "Well maybe it is but still there is no swearing on my ship."

A sad laugh came from me as I nodded, "Ok well you won't have to deal with my swearing much longer."

"Well if you keep the swearing to a minimum...you can stay longer." The Time Lord suggested, drawing my gaze to his now huge smile.

My heart leapt in joy as I tried to make sure I was hearing him correctly and by that smile on his stupid face, I knew he was really offering.

" You...You are saying I can travel with you?"

He nodded before tugging on his ear gently, "Yeah...I mean if you want to plus I never had a companion from the universe before so it be fun to travel with someone who already knows all about me."

A grin broke out onto my face as I began to nod only to stop with a slight frown, I knew I couldn't just leave my life and my family here to go traveling all the time. My hesitant to answer him clearly made The Doctor uncomfortable as he seem to shift a bit in his place and tugged at his ear once more, clearly it was nervous tick.

"I mean I promise it won't get weird, nothing like what you wrote will happen ...Well maybe not all of it.-Doctor." I cut off the rambling man, who froze like a deer in headlights and stared at me clearly hoping I had changed my answer.

"Listen Doctor, I have wanted to travel with you but I need to graduate college and make sure my family is ok. I mean I'm suppose to go home next week to see my parents and I know this a time machine but you can get so caught up in this life...What I'm saying is-"Before I could finish the Tardis roughly jerked as it seemed we began to take off suddenly.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed grabbing my arm as I stumbled off the table and fell into him with force.

"Doctor?! What's going on?!" I cried as he made a grab for my hand and started to pull us back toward the main console which now appeared only a few doors down from the infirmary.

"She is in flight! Something must of activated the flight squance while we were in infirmary." He hastily replied letting go of my hand and darting to the active console.

"But what would do that?!" I shouted out grabbing one of the railings to my left as the machine roughly shook.

"I dont know but hold on it's going to be a rough land-" He was cut off as the room shook with force and we both tumbled to the ground.

"Sam?! Are you ok?!" The Doctor cried out as he got to his feet and darted over to me.

I groaned and got up slowly, "Yeah I'm fine just feel a bit sick."

He helped guide me to my feet and steady me as we both glanced to the door. Silence passed between us as we glanced at each other and then back at the door.

"Well let's see we have landed." The Doctor spoke up grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door with him.

He pushed the door opened and sunlight came flooding and my gaze took in the lush green lawn and the house that sat about a hundred feet away. My stomach dropped as I pushed my way forward past the Doctor and onto the green lawn.

"Oh my god." I whispered my eyes stilled focused on the suburban two story home.

"Do you know where we are?" The Doctor asked as I heard him step out and close the door behind us.

I nodded and looked back at him with a small smile on my face "We are at my house."


	4. Home is where the Heart is

**Well, I am back again for any update. Hello everyone! I just wanted to give a thanks to the people who have followed this story and left me comments so before we continue. I will answer one of the comments left by the user, HobbitsizedWhovian.**

 **As for your question, as of now I am unsure if there will be romance between the Doctor and Sam because as of now the will be two friends travel with well hints of awkward tension. If you guys would like me to make this into a romance story please just let me know and leave a review or follow the story.**

 **So enjoy the next two chapters of Lost Companion-New Beginnings chapter 4.**

* * *

" _Do you know where we are?" The Doctor asked as I heard him step out and close the door behind us._

 _I nodded and looked back at him with a small smile on my face "We are at my house."_

"Wait we are at your house? But this doesn't look like your home. You live in a flat,this is a house." The Doctor questioned as he came to stand next to me.

I gave him a deadpanned look before rolling my eyes, "This is my parents' house, you idiot. It's my home back in Pennsylvania but here we are standing within a few feet of it."

We both were quiet before I glanced up at him, "Doctor, why did the Tardis bring us here? I mean my family isn't in danger, right?"

The Time Lord shrugged before scratching the back of his head, "I'm not sure, everything seems to be in order and there was no distress call before we landed."

I nodded briefly before darting across the quiet street and up the driveway.

"Wait! Sam!" The Doctor cried as he trailed behind me.

I ignored his calls as I ran up the small set of stairs and onto the porch. My fist connected with the wood of the door the instant I was within reach, knocking loudly.

"You didn't have to run. We-Shhh." I cut him off as footsteps drew near the door and it was pulled open to reveal a tall blonde woman, who was my mother.

"Sam! What are you doing here?!" She cried out shocked as she pushed the screen door open and pulled me into a tight hug. "You said you won't be here till next week."

I gave a weak chuckle and hugged back tightly, "Well surprise, I'm here early….my uhh flight got moved up...yeah. Yeah that's what happened."

My mom pulled back giving me a smile before it fell as she glanced at the Doctor, who was still behind me. "Oh...who's this?"

I met the Doctor's gaze before we both spoke up, "I'm- He is John Smith."

That got me a confused look from both my mother and the Doctor before I continued to lie, "He is one of the exchanged students from...uhhh the college who is staying with me for a bit until he gets his own place. I invited him to come back here with me since he wanted to see Philly."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at me as my mother's gaze flashed to me. I gave him a sheepish smile and a gently nudge, "Isn't that right, John?"

He seem to take my hint and clear his throat before extended his hand, "Yes it is. It's nice to me you, Mrs. Nicolo"

My mom flashed him a smile before shaking his hand, "It's very nice to met you too John. Why don't you come in, I was just about to order pizza for lunch."

"Oh Yes. Pizza, Lovely!" The Time Lord expressed with a silly grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him before following my mom into the house, the Doctor in tow behind me. I glanced around and looked toward my mom, "Mom, where is Dad?"

"Oh he is working today, he will be picking up the pizza. So what do you like on your pizza, John?" she responded picking up the house phone as we made our way into the kitchen.

We both drew to a stop to see the Doctor trailing behind us at a slower pace since he was looking at all the frame photos of the family that were plastered on the hallway walls. He drew his gaze to us with a baffled look before he formed an 'o' with his mouth then broke into a huge grin.

"Oh anything is fine as long as it's not pears." He explained making a face as I sighed and smacked my head with a groan.

"Doc-John, no one puts pears on pizza." I grumbled, ignoring the glance I got from my mother, who seemed unsure of The Doctor now.

"Oh right, sorry." The Time Lord expressed sheepishly before pointing to the picture on the wall in front of him. "Is this you?"

I walked over and glanced at the photo of myself, at the age of 9 dressed up as a zombie for halloween that year. I gave a small chuckle and nodded, "Yes that's me and that's my brother, DJ."

He gave a small laugh before glancing around again, his attention drawn to another set of photos on the opposite wall. I watched him before turning to my mother, who was giving us a weird look before she spoke up.

"Sweetie, how's Nate doing?"

The Doctor turned to look at us, one of his eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"Nate? Whose Nate?" He questioned, frowning slightly.

I shot him a look before looking to my mom, "He is my boyfriend, John and he is doing good mom. Busy as usual with school and working."

"Oh wait that was your boyfriend? The boy with the black hair and dark skin in your photos?" The Doctor interjected, gaining both my mother and mine's attention.

"Yes John, remember I told you in the cab." I lied shooting a worried look to my mother who was just looking at The Doctor curiously.

"Oh right! Yes sorry, long flight,bad memory." He apologized, flashing my mother a sheepish smile.

"I'm going to show John around. We will be back ok." I declared having The Doctor and my mother look at me a bit shocked.

"Ok, sweetie, I'll call you when your father is here with lunch. Just don't stray too far." My mother explained with a small smile before giving 'John' a weary smile.

I grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him toward the door, giving my mother one quick smile before walking out the front door with the Time Lord in hand. The Doctor glanced back as we made our way down the driveway and took a quick left to the stop sign. His gaze snapped to mine as I let go of him, clearly seeming concerned about my mood as I shot a glance back to the house.

"Is everything ok?" he questioned, glancing back at the house then back to me.

I looked at him and shook my head before making another left and heading down the small suburban street toward the crosswalk. I heard the Doctor fall instep with me as we started to walk in silence before I gave a heavy sigh.

"It's my mom…I think she knows who you are and she is going to flip out once she realizes it." I mumbled while glancing up at the Doctor, who was surprised by what I said.

"Oh...well that's…umm" He stumbled before gaining his thoughts, "Well, why would she be upset? It's not like it's hard to believe that one of your favorite TV character is real and is traveling with you...oh yep that will be difficult for any human to comprehend."

"Hey!" I expressed, smacking his arm and giving him a glare, "That's my mother you are talking about."

"But-I_Well I didn't mean to-" He stumbled while tugging at his left earlobe and glancing away from me.

I watched him slightly amused as he stumbled over his words for another second or two before coughing to gain his composure.

"So where are we going?" He asked redirecting the conversation, which made me chuckle.

"I'm just going to show you around my small suburban neighborhood. Come on, I know an awesome place where I use to hang out when I was a cool kid." I exclaimed happily, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the neighboring block.

He snorted softly with a smirk "As if you were a cool kid."

I rolled my eyes, hiding a sly smirk, "Haha very funny."

A chuckle came from the Time Lord as I pulled him toward a small park that had woods lining the edge of it. We continued to walk in silence as we reached a small path that was barely visible from the street.

"Where exactly does this path lead?" The Doctor spoke up as we trailed further into the small woods.

I chuckled and glanced at him, "You'll see."

He seemed to roll his eyes as I let out of his arm and started to jog toward the opening which was a few feet away. It opened up to a small grass clearing that held an unused basketball court, a bench and a two sets of unused swings. A huge grin broke out onto my face as I stood a few feet into the overgrown grass clearing, while I took in the small secret space I came to often as a young teen.

"A park? You brought me all the way out here for a park? Didn't we pass one to get back here, why is this park so special?" The Doctor voiced from my right, pulling me out of my nostalgic haze and causing me to giving him a glare.

His gaze caught mine which caused his eyebrows to shot up in surprise, "What?"

I rolled my eyes at his attitude before charging off toward the swing set leaving the Doctor is my dust who gave a small laugh and seemed to follow. I quickly claimed one of the swings and looked toward the Doctor, who sat down on the one next to me and smiled.

I shot him a grin back before looking down, feeling the Time Lord's eyes on me while we shared the silence.

"So...you never finished what you were saying from before." He spoke up, causing my gaze met his.

My thoughts came to a crashing stop as I clearly remembered what we were discussing just as the Tardis decided to landing outside my childhood home.

"Oh…yeah…" I whispered before giving a heavy sigh, my hands falling into my lap nervously. "Doctor...what I was going to say was that...I-I appreciate the offer but I got so much to finish with my life still and now isn't the best time for me to travel with you...I'm sorry."

The Doctor's face fell slightly before he gave me a brief nod and cleared his throat, "No..No I understand. Don't be life isn't for everyone…"

I nodded slowly as I watched this man's hopes being crushed right in front of me which made me to avert his gaze. The silence once comfortable and shared now felt tensed and uncomfortable, neither of us wanted to speak up after my harsh rejection.

After a minute of silence, my phone broke out into the opening theme song of Doctor Who, shattering the silence and directing both of our gazes toward each other then down to my phone which I quickly pulled out. I saw my mother's photo flashed on the screen as I slide the lock button to the answer the call, glancing at the Doctor who seemed curious.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Hey, Pizza is here. Come on back and get a slice." My mother called out to me with a happy tone in her voice.

I gave a weak chuckle before nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah ok… We are on our way back."

"Ok hurry up." She said before ending the call, leaving me with silence before I tucked the phone away and stood.

"Pizza is there, so let's go back...then if you want... you can leave." I explained, feeling my stomach twist into a knot as I refused to met the Time Lord's gaze.

I heard the man stand and mumble out a quiet yes before making his way back across the grass clearing and over to the wooded path. I stood back and watched the Doctor's back grow further from me as I felt a pit of regret starting to grow deep inside me.

Was I making the right choice?


	5. Home is where the Heart is pt2

_I heard the man stand and mumble out a quiet yes before making his way back across the grass clearing and over to the wooded path. I stood back and watched the Doctor's back grow further from me as I felt a pit of regret starting to grow deep inside me._

 _Was I making the right choice?_

We made it back to my house within ten minutes but it was silent the whole way, both of us seemed absorbed in our own thoughts.

Suddenly my father's voice pulled me out of mine as I glanced at the short Italian man who looked up his seat at the table.

"Hey Hunny." He exclaimed happily, getting to his feet and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh hey dad" I expressed giving him a hug back before pulling away and glancing back at the Doctor who stood there with a small smile. "Dad, this is John Smith. He was an exchange student from the college who's been staying with me for a bit."

My father turned his gaze from me and looked 'John' up and down with a careful eye and I could tell he recognized him in an instant.

The Doctor flashed a smile and extended his hand toward him, "Nice to meet you, sir. Your daughter has been very hospitable and so has your wife."

I watched nervously as my dad mimicked the smile back at the Time Lord and shook his hand, "Please just call me Mr. Nicolo and it's nice to met you as well."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding before sharing a small smile, "Great, now where the pizza?"

"On the table, please sit down and help yourself. John, can I get you anything to drink?"

I glanced at the Doctor who sat down in the empty chair next to the one I picked.

"Oh, no thank you. I'll be just fine." He expressed as I watched my father nod and take his seat once more just as my mom walked in from the other room.

"Glad you two are back. Sam, have you got John a slice yet?" She asked just as I as was reaching for a piece for myself.

"No, it's fine, Mrs. Nicolo I can serve myself but thank you." I glanced at the Doctor who grabbed a slice of pizza for himself and gave me a smile.

The room became silent as we all dove into the pizza that sat in front of us since I'm guess the majority was hungry, I know I was starving. After a few silent bites, my mother seemed to clear her throat drawing all of our attention to her.

"So John, where in England are you from?"

The Doctor blinked before shrugging, "Well, I'm a bit of a traveler so I'm from a bunch of different places."

"Oh that's lovely, I know Sam wants to travel after college right, sweetie?" My mom asked directing her question toward me cause me to stop mid chew.

I flushed, slightly embarrassed before finishing my bite of pizza and replying, "Oh yeah. I've always wanted to travel, it's one of my dreams."

"Well, I think you should Sam. Traveling is great and it's a nice way of seeing things you wouldn't learn in school." The Time Lord commented sounding a bit cocky.

My jaw dropped at the man's comment but before I could say anything my father spoke up, "Yes real world experience is great but you need a degree to get a job and start a life. You can't travel forever."

"Yeah I know dad." I sighed at my father's comment which caught the Doctor's attention.

"I was just saying though, Mr. Nicolo. That Sam is far too brilliant to be wasting her time in school. She needs to travel and be clever out there, not in a mundane office."

I shot a glare at the Doctor, my annoyance slowly turning into rage, "I'm sorry. What? Mundane? There is nothing wrong with working in an office."

"I'm not saying there isn't, there are tons of people who do but you're not one of them. You are far too clever to work in an office nine to five each day and waste your life." The Doctor retorted harshly getting to his feet which pulled me to mine as well.

"Wasting my life?! You have no say of what I do in my life! And I'm not going to have you insult me and my mundane life!"

"I'm not trying to insult you I'm just- Just saying what? Huh? Just saying I should get up and leave my life so I can travel along with you?! Again I said earlier I wanted to but this thing you called mundane and ordinary is my life, so either accept it or leave!"

I glanced at my parents quickly before mumbling an apology and storming out into the living room then out the side door. I heard a set of footsteps follow me and a second set seem to linger in the kitchen.

I didn't glance back as I made my way to the bench that sat on the edge of the yard facing the small hand built waterfall. I grumbled looking down at my hands that shook a bit in rage and from the confrontation of dealing with the stubborn Time Lord's attitude. This attitude was barely something I saw in the show, I mean hey he was stubborn I just didn't know he could be a complete jackass.

"So, either that's an actor lying about who he is or I need to be on some heavy meds." A voice asked cutting through my thoughts.

I turned to see my dad walking toward me before taking a seat next to me. I looked at him shocked before breaking into a nervous laugh.

"Yeah no John just looks like David Tennant you know he is just a-" I glanced at my dad who gave me the 'tell me the truth' face which caused me sigh.

"Fine, that's really him...That's the Doctor, dad." I admitted looking down at my hands, "It's all real. Time travel, Aliens, and him. I still can't believe it."

"You are acting much calming then I thought you would be after meeting your idol. There is a reason for that right? Cause he seemed to be upset that you refused to travel with him." My father concluded before giving me a frown. "Why'd you say no, Sam? I know you and you will regret saying no to that offer soon than later."

My gaze caught my father's as my leg started to shake with nervousness, my brain went blank as I tried to remembered my reasoning.

"Because Dad, I have a life back at school and I can't just drop it to go and travel with a man who I only thought was fictional five days ago."

My father sighed heavily and pulled me into a tight hug, "I know I said school was important but so is this, don't let go of this opportunity because of what I said before. I think you should go with that idiot alien because he is right. Samantha, you are one of the smartest people I know and your dream has always been to travel the world so don't give that up."

The knot in my stomach disappeared as a sob got caught in my throat and I tightly hugged my dad back, "Ok dad, I'll go but it will be to my terms. I still want to finish school and I got Nate too but I will go."

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head, "Good now go get that Doctor before Mom slaps him again."

I pulled away from our hug surprised, "What?! mom slapped him?! Oh god…"

My dad laughed and got up, "Yep, and don't worry about mom we will tell her later. Hopefully she won't try to commit us to a psych ward."

I laughed weakly and got up, "Ok… Thanks dad."

He gave me a smile, "Anytime hunny. Now go before he leaves you here."

I grinned, wiping my eyes and darting toward the Tardis which still sat on the furthest corner from my house. My legs quickly took me over to the machine which seem to hum happily, surprising me. I paused at the door before looking up at the machine, "Are you happy I changed my mind?"

Another happy hum came from her which filled me up with joy as I seemed to understand she enjoyed my presence. I broke into a grin and pushed myself through the door into the main console room where The Doctor had his back to me and he was slamming his hands down on the console angrily.

"Come on you, bloody machine. She said to leave so let me leave." He shouted harshly up at the

ceiling, trying to get the stubborn machine to leave.

He clearly didn't hear me enter the room since he was so frustrated with the Tardis. I stayed by the door and gave a quick glance to the console before focusing back on the Doctor.

"Hey…" I choked out quietly which cause the Time Lord to freeze in his actions mid-way and turn.

"Sam..how'd you get in? I locked that door." The man stuttered nervously as he spun to look at me a hand falling into his hair. "...you didn't hear that, did you?"

I glanced at the console then him and shook my head giving him the satisfaction of having that emotional moment to himself. He nodded slowly stuffing his hands into his pockets while glancing at the console, "I promise I'll be gone from your life once I get her working once again."

A ping of guilty strike me as he uttered out those words and refused to met my eye. That made what I said next to him so much harder for me to admit, "I'm sorry…but I don't want you to get out of my life."

The Time Lord surprised gaze snapped to mine as his eyebrows arched up in completely shock. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat before looking down and taking a few steps further into the machine.

"Truth is that, I was scared to get caught up in this crazy life of yours...and I am also I thought it be a bit awkward with the fact that I have been crushing on you for years." I explained giving a chuckle while glancing at the Doctor who chuckled as well.

"So what I am saying is that, I've changed my mind and I want to come with you...but on different terms. If you are willing to listening to my silly terms do… do you think you have it in your hearts to forgive the crappy apologize I am giving and let me travel with you." I finished as I drew to a halt just a few feet away from the Time Lord whose expression was an unreadable.

The Doctor kept my gaze before he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away, "Well...for what it is worth, I had a feeling you were going to change your mind ...so that why I haven't left just yet."

I gave him a small chuckle as I stepped forward and gently whacked his arm as he laughed and swatted at my arm, "Lair"

"Alright alright, so what are these terms you have mentioned?" He asked glancing at me as I looked down making my way over to the pilot's chair and took a seat.

"Well I would like to still be able to finish up school while traveling with you, which is reasonable." I saw him nodded as he took a seat next to me, his attention never wavering, "Second I want your number so when I call you, you can come and pick me up and we can go on a trip."

"Third, don't be a stranger. Come over and spent a night with me and we will watch TV, have tea, do some mundane things."As I glanced at him to gauge his reaction and for the most part he seemed to be interested so I continued, "Lastly, I don't want you to feel like you are messing up my life by coming to visit me and take me on trips, so don't leave one day never come back because I will have my mother slap you again."

"Oh god, please don't. I have been slapped by too many mothers in the last few years." He groaned, absentmindedly touching his right cheek.

"I never thought my mother would slap mother is never violent." I laughed looking up at the Time Lord who just rolled his eyes.

"So are those all your terms?" The Doctor questioned looking me up and down, his arms crossed over his chest in a slightly defensive matter.

I nodded and looked up toward the ceiling of the console, "Yea that's all so… you think I could still… travel with you?"

The Time Lord sat quietly for a few seconds, his gaze bore into the side of my head all the while before he quietly mumbled, "Mundane visits don't sound too bad so yeah you can still travel with me."

My gaze snapped to him,who had a cheeky smile plastered on his face which in turned caused me to grin brightly.

"Seriously? After that shitty apology and - Do you want me to change my mind? Blimey." He interrupted me, rolling his eyes as I just grinned and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed loudly holding the surprise man tightly, while he laughed at my sudden rush of happiness.

He laughed and hugged me back, "Oh, you are such a hugger."

I looked up at him as I remembered his future self saying the same exact words to me a few days ago. A smile came across my lips as I nodded before repeating what I said to the future him, "So are you Doctor."

* * *

 **So there you have it Sam will be traveling with the Doctor but in a way unlike before, the next chapter will start the journey between the Time Lord and the Lost Companion and don't worry I promise the update wont be as long as a wait like last time. Leave a review if you have a comment, question or just want to say something nice and thanks to everyone and their support. Until next time.**

 **~KU**


End file.
